The Statistics and Data Management Core (SDMC) will serve as the data management and statistical processing center of China International Programs for Research on AIDS (CHINA-CIPRA). Leadership of the SDMC will be provided by the National Advisory Committee and Principal Investigators (PIs), and technical support will be provided by the NIH and the University of Washington's Statistical and Data Management Center and the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center. The CHINA-CIPRA SDMC will be located at the National Center for AIDS Prevention and Control (NCAIDS) in Beijing. The primary responsibilities of the CHINA-CIPRA SDMC will include providing data management and processing support for CIPRA research projects, and providing training on data collection and data management techniques for each CIPRA research project team. The SDMC will also develop a data management and quality control manual, provide guidance to projects for safety and adverse events monitoring, install and maintain computer workstations and networks, introduce and manage a DataFax data transfer system and laboratory data management system (LDMS), provide statistical support for study design (e.g., sample size calculations), and conduct independent biostatistical research and mathematical modeling. Over the course of the CIPRA program in China, the SDMC will enhance the capacity of Chinese research to effective manage and analyze data generated from HIV/AIDS research projects, and it will establish a strong technical infrastructure to support this capacity.